In recent years, some of mobile terminals such as mobile phones have employed, as an input apparatus such as an operation unit and a switch configured to accept an operation by an operator, an input apparatus having a touch sensor such as a touch panel and a touch switch. Other than the mobile terminals, an input apparatus with a touch sensor has been widely used also for the information equipment such as calculators and ticket vending machines, home electric appliances such as microwaves, TV sets and lighting equipment, industrial equipment (FA equipment) and the like.
There are known a variety of types of those touch sensors, such as a resistive film type, a capacitive type, an optical type and the like. Typically, small electronic devices such as mobile phones and the like usually have a touch panel configured to display keys such as a numerical keypad, icons and the like as an object on a display unit and detect a touch by the operator on the object using a touch sensor.
The electronic device having such a touch panel can configure a various types of user interfaces by displaying an object depending on the application to be started. Thus, an electronic device with a touch panel has rapidly spread for its easy-to-understand operation and user-friendliness.
As for the technology relating to an electronic device with a touch panel, various researches and developments have been in progress. For example, there is suggested a technology to prevent a mistake in operating a touch panel by preventing pressing mistakes (see Patent Document 1), a technology to adjust the sensitivity of a touch panel and suitable materials (see Patent Documents 2 and 3). Further, there is suggested a technology to evacuate a job when an application is switched by a touch panel (see Patent Document 4) and moreover, a technology to display a short cut key on a touch panel (see Patent Document 5).